Matoranie Kreacji
Matoranie Kreacji, zwani też Matoranami Duszy, Wielkimi Matoranami, Pierwotnymi, Keh-matoranami. Są to pierwsi matoranie, którzy pojawili się w Wymiarze Scalenia. Pierwotni są starsi od Mata Nui, byli jedną z pierwszych kreacji Wielkich Istot. Historia Matoranie Kreacji mieli być z pomocnikami Wielkich Istot. Podsuwali im pomysły, niekiedy sami coś tworzyli. Stworzenie Mata Nui było ich pomysłem. Choć z początku Mata Nui miał być tylko robotem transportowo/naprawczym, matoranie postanowili go ożywić, nadać mu przeznaczenie. Tohunga, pierwszy matoranin, dostał od Wielkich Istot trzy Maski Kreacji. Miał on kontynuować kreację Wszechświata. Zamieszkali we wnętrzu Mata Nui, zaczęli tworzyć Wszechświat Matoran. Postanowili stworzyć matoran, takich, jak oni. Zaczęli więc tworzyć z początku Matoran Kreacji. Gdy Kraanokh i Krahtissa (dwaj matoranie, którzy nosili Maski Kreacji, wcześniej najbardziej zaufane osoby Tohungi) postanowili podbić Wszechświat Matoran i podawać się za bogów, Tohunga powstrzymał ich oraz postanowił, że odda jedną Maskę Kreacji Arthace, drugą zaś rozdzieli na pierwsze Kanohi, i od tej pory tworzeni matoranie nie będą mieć w sobie mocy Kreacji. Postanowił wyznaczyć matoran, którzy zrezygnowali z żywiołu Kreacji, na rzecz mniejszej mocy elementarnej, każdy skrót żywiołu jest początkiem imion wybranych. Pozostali Matoranie Kreacji poprosili Mata-Nui, by uśpił wszystkich matoran, łącznie z nimi, a następnie przebudził tych, których żywiołem nie jest kreacja. Po przebudzeniu, ci matoranie stali się słabsi i bardziej niezdarni (oprócz tych, których wcześniejszym żywiołem była kreacja) i nie pamiętali swojej przeszłości. Dziś nikt już nie pamięta istnienia Matoran Kreacji, znane były tylko plotki o matorańskich duchach, którzy strzegą Wszechświata Matoran, w razie zagrożenia. Jednak nikt w to nie wierzy, zwłaszcza po Wielkim Katakliźmie i chwilowym zwycięstwie Teridaxa nad Mata-Nuim. Niektórzy matoranie pamiętają jedynie imię "Tohunga", z początku myśleli, że to ich nazwa gatunkowa, jednak dowiedzieli się od Makuta (przed zdradą), jaka jest ich nazwa. Wygląd Matoranie Kreacji są znacznie lepiej zbudowani od typowych matoran. Wyglądem przypominają niskich toa. Reszta matoran również była dobrze zbudowana, jednak po uśpieniu ich przez Mata Nui, ich ciała osłabły. Pierwotni umieją zmieniać barwę oraz być niewidzialni, jednak by umieć w pełni korzystać ze swoich mocy, muszą mieć swój kolor. Ich naturalna barwa zależy od ich charakteru. Osoby o postawie negatywnej mają barwę czarną, zaś ci pozytywni - białą. Istnieje też przejściowa, szara barwa. Mają ją matoranie, którzy są neutralni, oraz ci, którzy zostali dopiero stworzeni, a ich barwa zmienia się pod wpływem charakteru. Ich poziom umiejętności i wiedzy również ma wpływ na ich barwę. Poziomy ich mocy można rozróżnić w ten sposób: - Poziom podstawowy - barwa ciała biała, czarna lub szara, bez przezroczystych części. - Poziom średni - biała/szara/czarna barwa ciała, niektóre elementy w różnych kolorach przezroczystości. - Poziom wysoki - biała/szara/czarna barwa ciała, przezroczyste elementy łącznie z maską. - Ostateczny poziom - barwa biała/szara/czarna, elementy przezroczyste wyłącznie w kolorze białym, ciało otacza poświata. Ten poziom osiągnął jedynie Tohunga. Moce i cechy Matoranie Kreacji mają niesamowicie dużą moc. Ich elementem jest kreacja, jednak mają też cechy wszystkich innych żywiołów, w jakim występują matoranie (stąd umiejętność zmiany koloru). Potrafią też być niewidzialni, lewitować, oraz mają zdolności telekinetyczne i umiejętność przenikania przez przedmioty i osoby, kontrola maszyn oraz podróże międzywymiarowe i teleportacja. Mają również zdolności kreacji i życia, jednak dość ograniczone. Potrzebują materiałów. Kiedy tworzą matoran, mogą tworzyć tylko tą płeć, której są twórcy. Maska Kreacji, choć sama w sobie nie umie tworzyć każdego przedmiotu z niczego, nadaję Pierwotnym tę moc, ze względu na ich żywioł. Umieją też przybierać postacie matoran innych żywiołów, jednak wtedy taki matoranin nie może powrócić do formy Pierwotnego. Mają jedynie te moce, co matoranin ich obecnego żywiołu, z umiejętnościa tworzenia nowych matoran, wyłącznie żywiołu i płci, której sam jest (na przykład Pierwotny przemieniony w Ta-matoranina, nie może stworzyć Ga-matoranki). Oprócz tego, mają zdolność przemiany w toa i turaga, gdy tylko chcą. Ich moc jest tak potężna, że jest wręcz niebezpieczna. Matoranie Kreacji boją się, że ich ciała mogą nie wytrzymać takiej mocy. Dlatego też starają się jej nie nadużywać, i unikają konfliktów (choć zdarzają się wyjątki). Nigdy też nie spotkano przypadku, gdy taki matoranin przemienił się w toa i turaga. Dlatego Pierwotni najczęściej są stoikami. Znani matoranie - Tohunga - pierwszy i najpotężniejszy matoranin. Pierwszy władca matoran. Z początku miał być pierwszym Av-matoraninem, jednak reszta matoran nie poparła tego pomysłu, gdyż był on zbyt ważną osobą, by poświęcić większość swojej mocy. Z początku jego imieniem miał być nadany cały gatunek matoran, jednak Wielkie Istoty postanowiły, że będzie to tylko jego imię, i nadali nazwę "matoranie". - Kraanokh i Krahtissa - pierwsi matoranie ciemności. Niegdyś przyjaciele Tohungi i właściciele Masek Kreacji, zdradzili go, by zawłądnąć Wszechświatem Matoran. Choć zostali pokonani przez Tohungę, nadal żyją, gdyż Tohunga jest przeciwny zabijaniu. Uciekli z uwięzi, obecny ich status jest nieznany. Chcieli zapoczątkować istnienie Matoran Cieni, jednak po uśpieniu wszystkich matoran (oni nie zasnęli), stracili umiejętność tworzenia matoran. Powiedzieli więc Mutranowi, jak to robić. - Tahyonn - Pierwszy matoranin ognia. Obecnie połączony z matoraninem cienia, niewiele pamięta ze swojej przeszłości, z początku też nie pamiętał swojego imienia. Obecnie ma na imię Fahryonn. - Avolonis i Avana - pierwsi matoranie światła. - Pokhun - pierwszy matoranin kamienia. - Onuwir - pierwszy matoranin ziemi. - Lener - pierwszy matoranin powietrza. - Koroth - pierwszy matoranin lodu. - Gahkala - pierwsza matoranka wody. - Deliunn - pierwszy matoranin dźwięku. - Felithas - pierwszy matoranin żelaza. - Celisa - pierwsza matoranka psioniki. - Barath - pierwszy matoranin grawitacji. - Volathia - pierwsza matoranka błyskawic. - Bothunaar - pierwszy matoranin roślinności. - Faghath - pierwszy matoranin magnetyzmu. - Suruthus - pierwszy matoranin kwasu. Ciekawostki - Matoranie Kreacji umieją korzystać z Kanohi. - Pierwsze Kanohi (oprócz trzech Masek Kreacji) powstały z rozszczepienia jednej z Masek Kreacji. Wcześniej matoranie nie nosili masek, ale mogli mówić. - Matoranie Kreacji umieją wyczuwać smak. - Choć teoretycznie wszyscy Pierwotni zostali uśpieni, mogą istnieć wyjątki, które postanowiły tego uniknąć. - Matoranie Kreacji są najrzadszą rasą matoran. - Kraanokh, Krahtissa oraz matoranie cienia, którzy przez nich powstali, nie zostali stworzeni przez Robactwo Cienia, ich powstanie jest bardziej "naturalne", dlatego matoranie ci używali prefiksu. Byli to Kra-matoranie. Notka od autora Planuję zrobić opowieść o Matoranach kreacji. Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 16:32, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Matoranie Kategoria:Twórczość Lorda Darkorma Kategoria:Kreacja Kategoria:Wymiar Scalenia